The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a completion system for use in gravel packing operations.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. Gravel packing operations are commonly performed in subterranean formations to control unconsolidated particulates. A typical gravel packing operation involves placing a filtration bed containing gravel particulates near the well bore that neighbors the zone of interest. The filtration bed acts as a physical barrier to the transport of unconsolidated particulates to the well bore that could be produced with the produced fluids. One common type of gravel packing operation involves placing a sand control screen in the well bore and packing the annulus between the screen and the well bore with gravel particulates of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of formation sand. The packing operation may be completed using a service tool that is deployed on the workstring to complete a variety of processes, including packer setting, testing, fluid delivery and circulation, and pressurization of the wellbore.